Luis García Mozos
| Image = | RealName = | Pseudonyms = | Employers = | Titles = | Gender = | DateOfBirth = | YearOfBirth = | MonthOfBirth = | DayOfBirth = | DateOfDeath = | YearOfDeath = | MonthOfDeath = | DayOfDeath = | CityOfBirth = | StateOfBirth = | CountryOfBirth = | Spouse = | Creations = | First = | PersonalHistory = | ProfessionalHistory = | Notes = * | Trivia = | OfficialWebsite = | Links = }} Luis García Mozos (born 1946) is a Spanish comic book artist who worked for Warren in 1972. Biography More widely known in English as just Luis García, he was born in Puertollano, Spain in 1946. García began his career drawing European romance comics for Fleetway. In the 1960s he joined the well known Spanish agency Selecciones Illustradas. In 1971 García joined Warren Publishing, where he drew nine stories for Creepy, Eerie and Vampirella. García's first story published for Warren, The Men Who Called Him Monster (Creepy #43, January 1972) is notable as having the first interracial kiss in mainstream comics. Ironically this kiss, which occurred between a black detective and a white teenager he was interviewing happened only because García misunderstood the line "This is the clincher" in writer Don McGregor's script. Another story of García's, Welcome to the Witch's Coven (Vampirella #15, January 1972) won the Warren award for best art in a story for 1972. García left Warren in 1973 to join the French Magazine Pilote, where he teamed up with writer Victor Mora. Five of these stories would be reprinted in Vampirella in 1975 (Around the Corner... Just Beyond Eternity!, The Wolves at War's End, Love Strip, Janis and The Secret Legacy of Gaslight Lil!). The Wolves at War's End was rated as the second best story to ever appear in a Warren magazine by David A. Roach, co-author of The Warren Companion. Love Strip also appeared on his list in tenth place. García's art would later appear in La Isla del Tesoro (1977), La Gran Aventura (1978), Etnocidio (1979) and Chicharras (1985). He was one of the founders of the magazines Trocha and Rambla. After Rambla went out of business in 1985, García ended his career as a comic book artist to focus on painting. Art Credits 14 total stories 3 total frontis Creepy *''The Men Who Called Him Monster'' - Creepy 43 (1972) *''Creepy's Loathsome Lore: The Undertaker's Model'' - Creepy 46 (1972) (Frontis) *''Spellbound!'' - Creepy 46 (1972) *''The Law and Disorder'' - Creepy 47 (1972) Eerie *''The Caterpillars'' - Eerie 41 (1972) *''Eerie's Monster Gallery - Quetzalcoatal, Monster God!'' - Eerie 43 (1972) (Frontis) Vampirella *''Welcome to the Witches' Coven'' - Vampirella 15 (1972) *''Death in the Shadows'' - Vampirella 17 (1972) *''Vampi's Feary Tales: Nymphs!'' - Vampirella 18 (1972) (Frontis) *''Song of a Sad-Eyed Sorceress'' - Vampirella 18 (1972) *''Love is No Game'' - Vampirella 20 (1972) *''Paranoia'' - Vampirella 21 (1972) *''Around the Corner... ...Just Beyond Eternity!'' - Vampirella 42 (1975) *''The Wolves At War's End'' - Vampirella 43 (1975) *''Love Strip'' - Vampirella 44 (1975) *''Janis!'' - Vampirella 45 (1975) *''The Secret Legacy of Gaslight Lil!'' - Vampirella 47 (1975) Notes: The final five stories for Vampirella published in 1975 were originally printed in Spain and reprinted here, rewritten in English.